


A Heavenly Wedding

by CasGetOutOfMyAss0907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 years in the making, Destiel Wedding, Everyone is there, Harvelle’s Roadhouse, M/M, Our boys are finally getting married, Sorry Not Sorry, Valentine’s Day Wedding, except for John and Mary, it’s about time, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907/pseuds/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907
Summary: (Supernatural Finale Spoilers!!) What else could you want besides a big Destiel wedding at Harvelle’s in Heaven, on Valentine’s Day?! Every one is formally invited expect for John and Mary Winchester for obvious reasons.It’s about time these two finally got hitched.
Relationships: CasDean, Dean Winchester/Castiel, DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 16





	A Heavenly Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fix everyone got a get into heaven free card for the day, because I know that some of these people are in Hell, Purgatory, or The Empty :). Thanks Jack for making that possible!

He couldn’t tell if it was nerves or excitement, but Dean’s hands were shaking as he struggled to tie his tie. He had done it a million times before, but today was different. Today, he was getting married. Dean never thought that he would get married, let alone get married to his best friend. 

How he couldn’t manage to tie a simple knot he didn’t know, but his frustration got the better of him and he pulled the tie from his neck and threw it onto a nearby chair. 

“Really Dean?” Charlie walked into the room as Dean plopped himself into another chair, careful to avoid the flowers and balloons that were tied on the side of it. 

“I can’t even tie my damn tie, how am I supposed to walk down an aisle in front of everyone and get married?” Dean let his head fall into his hands and he rubbed at his temples in frustration. 

“Dean, a tie and getting married are nothing alike. You’re going to get your ass out there and marry that angel, and it’s going to be beautiful. Now get up.” Charlie had retrieved the discarded tie and was now standing in front of Dean. 

Dean groaned and stood up, reaching to take the tie from Charlie. Before he could she reached her hands around Dean’s neck and began to tie the red fabric in a simple knot. “Thank you, Charlie. You’re the best Best Man I could have asked for.” 

“You already knew that from your Bachelor party.” Charlie gave Dean a wink and tightened his tie. 

Dean grimaced as he remembered the party that had taken place only a few nights before. “I can’t believe you got me to drink Tequila and sing shitty karaoke.” Dean acted like he was holding back vomit before he continued, “Never again.” 

“What, the tequila or the karaoke? I thought you liked karaoke?” Charlie grinned at Dean, knowing that she had trapped him in a corner. 

“The tequila. I do like karaoke, but not mixed with tequila and a bunch of rowdy hunters in the back room of the Roadhouse.” 

“Whatever, I know you liked it.” 

Charlie made her way over to a mirror and began messing with her hair. She had curled it and Cas helped her braid two sections that were pulled to the back of her head and secured with a hairpin that was shaped like angel wings. She pulled a few strands loose from the braid to frame her face when Dean walked up and gave her a hug from behind. “Thank you for everything, kiddo.”

Charlie turned herself around in Dean’s embrace to give him a proper hug. “You’re welcome.” She pulled away from him and a smile spread across her lips. “Let’s go get you married!” 

Dean blushed slightly and smiled as Charlie practically skipped to the door with glee. Dean took a deep breath and smoothed the front of his suit jacket before following Charlie outside. 

Everyone in the wedding party was standing on the front porch of Harvelle’s talking and laughing as they waited for Dean to join them. When he opened the door and stepped outside all eyes were on him. Bobby was the first to give him a tight hug “I’m proud of you Dean.” 

“Thanks, Bobby. I’m pretty lucky.” Dean said as he returned the hug. 

Bobby was wearing a plain black suit similar to Dean's, the only exception being that Dean was wearing a red tie while Bobby’s was black. Charlie and Meg were wearing simple white dresses paired with red flannel, Jack was wearing a pink suit and a white tie with little pink hearts on it. Where Cas managed to conjure that up Dean didn’t know, but Jack was happy showing off his outfit to everyone. Claire was also there to walk down the aisle with Jack, she wore a dress to match Jack’s tie. Claire had reluctantly agreed to wear the dress Jack had picked out only when seeing how excited he was to match with his sister.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement as they prepared to walk down the aisle. A piano version of  _ Carry on Wayward Son  _ began to play over the speakers, signaling that it was time to start the ceremony. Claire and Jack walked down the aisle first, Jack tossing handfuls of rose petals every couple of steps. Charlie and Meg walked down next, as Charlie was Dean’s best man and Meg was Cas’s. Then it was time for Dean to make his way to the altar. He walked alongside Bobby who was giving him away in place of his real father, Bobby had earned the right more so than John. 

When Dean and Bobby rounded the corner to the backside of the roadhouse everyone stood up. The grass lawn had rows of white chairs lined along either side of the aisle, red and pink ribbon tied in bows on the chairs closest to the aisle. Rose petals were now scattered along the white fabric that served as the aisle walkway. Dean’s admiration of the decorations quickly faded when he laid his eyes on Cas, who stood proudly at the altar. 

Cas was dressed in a black suit to match Dean, but his tie was pink instead of red. His blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than they ever had when he saw Dean start making his way to him. Dean began walking down the aisle as all of his loved ones watched, but the only one that he could focus on was Cas. He had to hold himself back from running up the aisle and kissing Cas right then and there, he was going to do this properly. 

The walk to Cas seemed to take ages, but when they finally made it Bobby gave Dean a smile and a pat on the shoulder before taking his place next to Charlie and Claire. Dean returned the smile and looked back to Cas. His perfect angel stood in front of him, the sun shining through his hair accentuating the brown highlights that were hard to see in the black strands. Blue eyes stared deep into green ones, both full of love and happiness. 

Jody was officiating the wedding and began to read off the vows as Dean took Cas’s hands in his. Dean’s eyes never left Cas’s, it was like it was just the two of them there as they read off their vows, every word laced with truth. 

“Do you Castiel take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” Those two words made Dean’s stomach fill with butterflies, he would remember them for the rest of eternity. 

“And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” 

“By the power vested in me by Harvelle’s I now pronounce you Mr. Castiel and Dean Winchester. You may kiss your angel.” 

And Dean did. He kissed Cas and even pulled him into a stereotypical wedding dip, to which Cas chuckled against Dean’s lips. Cheers and applause roared from the crowd and Dean stood Cas upright again. “I love you,” Dean said. 

“I love you too.”

~~~~~

The Roadhouse was definitely overcapacity as everyone flooded inside and began to dance and drink, taking turns to congratulate Dean and Cas. Everyone was there, Sam and Eileen, Donna and Jody, Claire, Kaia, Alex, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Charlie, Meg, Benny, Rowena, Crowley, Kevin, Missouri, Gabriel, Jess, Rufus, Patience, Bobby, Garth, and Bess. Everyone that mattered was there to celebrate their marriage. 

Dean and Cas were sitting at a table that was covered with roses and little heart-shaped chocolates, eating cherry pie in place of wedding cake. They observed the sea of flannel in front of them, picking out familiar faces in the crowd of people, some of whom neither of them had ever seen before. 

Dean threw his napkin on top of his plate after finishing his pie when Sam and Eileen walked up to the table. “Hey guys, just wanted to say congratulations.” 

Dean got up from the table to hug his brother while Cas got up to hug Eileen. “Thanks, Sammy, it means a lot.” 

“I’m happy for you.” Sam pulled away from his brother to pat Cas on the back “You got your Valentine’s Day wedding I see. How’d you manage to talk him into that one?”

Cas chuckled at Sam’s comment. “He agreed to the big pink and red wedding on Valentine’s Day as long as the dress code was flannel. I thought it was a fair compromise, though I’m sure he would have done it anyway.” Cas winked at Dean which made Dean’s cheeks turn red slightly. 

“You know I would have married you in the back of the Impala the other night when we were-“

“Okay! I don’t need details.” Sam interrupted and grimaced at the image that Dean had implanted in his head. 

Dean and Cas both laughed and Sam shook his head. The screech of feedback from a microphone echoed through the air as Ash and Ellen stood up on the bar. “Sorry about that, but it’s time for their first dance,” Ellen said into the mic, her voice echoing through Harvelle’s. 

“Yeah, clear a path people, let the grooms in,” Ash added.

Everyone cleared to the sides of the room, leaving a path for Dean and Cas to make their way to the middle of the makeshift dance floor. Music started flooding the room, the song  _ I Would For You  _ by Lauren Duski playing through the speakers. Dean and Cas had agreed on the song for the first dance, but the rest of the music during the reception would be more Dean’s style, classic rock.

“May I have this dance?” Dean asked as he extended a hand towards Cas. 

“Yes, you may.” Cas took Dean’s hand and placed his other hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean’s free hand made its way to Cas’s waist as they swayed to the music. 

_ I wouldn’t let down my walls _

_ I wouldn’t let myself fall _

_ I wouldn’t risk it all on love again _

_ I wouldn’t pick up the phone _

_ I wouldn’t drive through the night _

_ I wouldn’t answer the door at 3 am _

Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest as they continued to dance. Dean began to sing along to the song quietly, only Cas could hear him. 

_ No, I wouldn’t  _

_ No, but I would for you _

_ Give you all of my time _

_ Lay my heart on the line _

_ I’d even walk through a fire  _

_ I would for you _

Dean took the opportunity to spin Cas around before pulling him slope to him again and they both continued singing along. 

_ Be the strong when you’re weak _

_ Be the truth you believe _

_ Be the more than you need _

_ I would for you _

Dean couldn’t think of a more perfect moment than this. Dancing with Cas, his husband, at their wedding in Heaven at Harvelle’s surrounded by all of their family and friends. 

“I love you, Angel,” Dean said as he placed his forehead to Cas’s.

“I love you too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you for being here. I appreciate you! :)


End file.
